2012-08-23 Hello Shadowshot
It's late in the evening, about 11:30pm in the evening. The Chinatown district is pretty lively, still many shops and restaurants are still open. Tourist are moving through the streets, some looking for hotels, others heading towards a few of the techno clubs. Moving through the streets among the crowds is one individual who had a reason for being down here. Not because he doesn't belong, it's because he lives here, walking towards one of the abandon buildings, he moves through the alley and moves aside a board and climbs in. Not worried about anyone being in the place, Jynn looks around for a moment. Having called Robin, he had hoped this would be a good place for them to meet, he had been wanting to talk to him since after the first time they've met. For now though he waits. Chinatown, of all places, Chinatown. Robin sees no reason to not make the meeting, to give this Shadowshot another look. Like a good detective, he cases the building first, and then slips in from an upper story window. He stays to the darkness, moving to locate the gun-wielding would be vigilante. "You called." he says, stepping out of the shadows into a beam of light a moment from a crack in the windows before moving out of the light once more. Turning to look in the direction of the voice, his weapons aren't on him, and to show that he isn't arm, Jynn lifts his shirt and turns around with his hands up so that Robin would be able to see that he isn't armed. Once he turns to look back at Robin, Jynn nods his head. "Yes I did." he says as he looks to him. "You told me to call you when I had information, but I figured I could call just to talk as well." he says to him. Taking a moment, Jynn knows this building pretty well, "How did you get your start Robin?" he asks. Looks like someone is looking for help and guidance possibly. "I discovered Batman's secret identity." Robin confesses truthfully, moving forward so that he's less a menacing voice from the darkness and more shadow over there with white eyes. "And then I called him on it. Threatened to tell the world if he didn't help me with something. Not a route I'd recommend though, if your looking for a job." he says, actually have a hint of emotion in his voice that time. "How about you?" the teen asks. "Not a gig one enters into lightly." Listening to Robin as he basically tells him that he blackmailed Batman into taking him under his wing, shaking his head a little. "So Batman is real and just a normal guy?" he asks. Shaking his head and then nods his head a bit, "Ah...no, I would not go that far but still." he says. As Robin becomes more of a shadow, Jynn watches him for a moment. "Me, well..." he starts but stops. "My family really." he tells him. "My parents are with the GCPD and honestly I hate bullies, and see that people either ignore whats going on around them or are too scared to do anything about it." Sighing a little bit, Jynn looks up at the white eyes of Robin. "I was scared too, but then I got tired of being scared and wanted to do something to help." Pausing a moment, Jynn looks to the window, "My parents were gunned down, but luckily they had on Kevlar vests, and rushed to Gotham General. They made it through and I think it was even then that I wanted to fight." he says. Smirking a little, "Not as dramatic I guess as others, but that's why I do what I do." he says. "I don't mean to belittle your story, Shadowshot, and I'm glad your parent's pulled through. But why not become a normal police officer? You'll get training, gear, and back-up." Robin asks, folding his cape around him to hide his body profile. The white lenses of his mask narrow slightly. "And a word of advice, if your trying to keep your identity a secret. Don't tell people your parents were both cops who were gunned down together and survived. That's a fairly distinctive trail to follow." the teen warns, trying his best to sound supportive rather than 'ha ha gothcha!'. "Especially if your family is alive. Your ID being secret is the only thing that protects them." Robin advises. Sighing a little bit, "I see what happens when they can't do what is needed." he says. "I see how hard it is for them to get the support they need for when they really need to do the job they have to do." he tells Robin. "Look I have respect for them, but even they need help which is why I'm trying to do what I can in that regard." he says. When Robin begins advising him on how much to tell and speak about, he only sighs. Robin is right he has been letting slip too much info about himself. "Yeah sorry about that." he says. Taking the advisement, "I will do better at keeping that to myself for now on. But I wanted you to know that I'm not out here doing this for kicks or any type of adrenaline high." he states. "I'm still new to all of this, some things I've learned on my own and others I'm winging it, but I will do better." Noticing the whites of his eyes, Jynn bows his head to Robin. "What else do you suggest to help myself?" he asks. "I'm wanting to learn more and get help as well help more so in all of this. I know I can't do everything alone, but until now I thought you all were a myth, but to be here talking to you, it is good to know that some myths are true." "It's not easy to just come up with a list of advice, Shadowshot. It's not like there is a hero 101 class to take at the University with a run down of the basics. Protect your ID, protect your self, and don't cross the line. This city will show you some really dark things if you let it. You have to be able to rise above. Start killing, start...slipping and becoming like the filth we fight against, and you become no better than they are." The teen walks forward and extends a slim communicator and an ear bud. "Take these. It has a monitor on the police channels, and can be used to contact me directly. As well as let us contact you. Don't trust the police, keep your nose clean, and watch your back." Shadowshot's eyes focuses on Robins, but he does allow it to drift a bit to keep an eye out on things around them. Nodding his head, Shadowshot takes the information given to him. "I will not become like the filth we fight, I can't afford to." he tells Robin. As far as the city showing him dark things, he's starting to see it now, but something tells him he will be seeing more soon. When Robin walks towards him and hands him a communicator and ear bud, Shadowshot reaches out to take them. Listening as Robin explain what it is and what it can do, Shadowshot nods his head, "Alright." he says simply. He knows he can trust his parents but then again he can't allow them to know what he's been doing. "Alright I will." he says as he bows his head to Robin. Taking a moment and collecting himself, "Is there anything you need help with or watched?" he asks. "I do, now that you mention it. Get an email address. A throw away one like Google or something and I'll send you a couple of pictures. There are two cops that are connected with selling off Gotham PD's guns and armor to street gangs. I'll send you their pictures. Follow them, find out who the inside man is that's leaking the shipment information to these two cops. This is just information gathering. We wanna know where the leak is, not tip our hand early. Since you know the cops, it's a good place to get your feet wet. Can you do that?" Robin asks, turning away to move back into the darkness. Shadowshot eyes perk up a bit, at the mention of getting a throwaway email addy, he listens to the information that he is being given. Narrowing his eyes a bit, it was a bit disheartening to find out that there are cops arming the gangs which is probably why Robin told him not to trust the police. "Yes I can do that." he tells Robin. "I will not let you down." As Robin begins to leave, Shadowshot waits, then leaves out another way into the building and begins walking up the street. Looks like he has his first mission and well now he needs to start working on a disguise. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs